The Lost Tooth/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Lost Tooth. Transcript (Scene opens to Larry asleep in bed as the sound of a rooster crowing is heard, before Larry rolls over and falls out of bed, falling face down on the floor. Larry then jumps up after that.) Larry: Yay, a new day! Nothing like a new day to bring a smile to my- (gasps) (Larry is surprised from looking in the mirror when he sees that his tooth is now missing.) Larry: My... My toof is gone! (Larry falls backwards, then falls down the stairs and lands on the floor, just as Bob comes up to him.) Bob: What's gone? Larry: Can't you see? Just look at me! (Bob looks in Larry's mouth.) Bob: Your tooth! Wow, how did I miss that? Are you sure? Larry: Come inside and take a look! (Bob jumps inside Larry's mouth, which causes Larry's head to become bulged, before Bob then comes back out again.) Bob: It is gone! No doubt about it! Larry: (sobbing) Bob, I need my toof! I can't be me without my toof! Please help me! Bob: Don't worry, friend! I promise you this. I will help you find your toof, I mean, tooth. Larry: How, Bob? Bob: We'll retrace your steps. Do you remember what you did before bed? Larry: I sure do! (Scene switches to Bob and Larry now outside.) Larry: I was goofing awound at the top of that twee! (Camera zooms out to show Bob and Larry standing in front of a large tree.) Bob: Uh, how are we gonna get all the way up there? (Scene switches to Bob and Larry climbing up the tree, by use of a rope, before making it to one branch, then onto another branch.) Bob: Almost there. (A butterfly then lands on Larry's nose, which tickles him.) Larry: (laughing) That tickles! (Larry accidentally bumps into Bob as they fall out of the tree.) Both: (screaming) (Bob and Larry continue falling, until Bob grabs hold of another branch and Larry, to keep themselves from falling even further.) Bob: Larry, whatever you do, don't- Larry: Hey, a penny! (Larry notices a penny on the ground, before he lets go of the branch, causing Bob to get catapulted.) Bob: (screaming) (Bob gets catapulted into the top of the tree. Bob peeks out from the top of the tree after that.) Bob: I did it! Larry: Hooray! Toof? Bob: Uh. (Bob searches all over the leaves of the tree.) Bob: No tooth. Larry: So what do we do now? Bob: I have another idea. Did you hear about the new detective in town? (Scene switches to Madame Blueberry sitting at her desk, while holding up a magnifying glass.) Larry: Madame Clueberry? I didn't know that you were a detective. Madame Clueberry: I'm also a time-traveling ninja! But that's a different story. Bob: I, uh... Madame Clueberry: Now, tell me about this tooth. Did it have a name? A favorite food? Larry: His name is Toothy, he loves sardines, marshmallows, singing. Madame Clueberry: And where was Toothy last seen? Larry: Right here. (Madame Clueberry comes up to Larry, who opens his mouth, before she looks into his mouth with her magnifying glass. Madame Clueberry then becomes surprised.) Madame Clueberry: Oh! There it is! Bob: You found it? (Madame Clueberry pushes Larry aside and hops off the desk, then comes back while holding a teapot and a tea cup.) Madame Clueberry: No, I've been looking for this tea set for weeks! Bob: (holding a picture of Larry's tooth) What about Larry's tooth? Madame Clueberry: You take that picture around and look for leads. I'll drink this tea, and hope a solution presents itself. (drinks the tea) (Scene switches to Bob and Larry posting up missing posters of Larry's tooth, while also showing them to passing townspeople.) Bob: Has anyone see this tooth? Larry: Do you think it ran away because I didn't brush it enough? Bob: I don't think so, Larry. (to a carrot man) Excuse me, sir, have you seen this tooth? Larry: Maybe it was lonely in there. What if it went to find another mouth full of tooth friends? (Bob and Larry next approach Jimmy.) Bob: Have you see this tooth? (Bob gives a poster to Jimmy, who looks at it.) Jimmy: Wait a sec. I've seen this tooth. Bob and Larry: (excited) You have? Jimmy: Oh yeah. I remember it was all alone looking real lonely. Larry: Where?! Where?! Jimmy: It was in a dark place, a dark hollow place. Bob: Can you remember anything else? Any other details? Jimmy: Let's see. I remember a smell, a very distinct smell. (sniffs) A fragrance (sniffs again) an aroma that- (sniffs again) Wait, I smell it again! Hold still, Larry. (Jimmy goes up to Larry and starts smelling him.) Jimmy: I've got it! Bob and Larry: (excited) He's got it! He's got it! He's got it! Jimmy: It was in your mouth, Larry! (Bob and Larry stop when Jimmy says this and become frustrated.) Jimmy: Well, I'm right, aren't I? Where's my reward? (Larry falls over in frustration, before Bob goes over to Larry and drags him away, leaving Jimmy behind.) Jimmy: Hello? Guys? (Scene switches to back at Madame Blueberry's house, as Madame Clueberry comes out and starts sneaking around in the bushes. Madame Clueberry then pulls out her magnifying glass and starts searching, while passing by a corn man who passes by.) Madame Clueberry: Where is it? Corn Man: Can I help you find something, miss? Madame Clueberry: Oh, no thank you. I'm a detective, you know. I'm on a case. Corn Man: I see. Isn't this your front yard? (Camera zooms out to show Madame Blueberry's house, before zooming back in again.) Madame Clueberry: There! (Madame Clueberry jumps off, landing in some bushes, before coming out from the bushes again while holding some keys.) Madame Clueberry: My car keys! I finally found them! Now, where did I park my car? (Scene switches to Bob and Larry's house, where Larry is now looking in the mirror again.) Larry: Maybe I don't need a toof. Yeah. Maybe I could use a... a book. (Larry runs off, then comes back with a book in place of his tooth.) Larry: Hey, everybody! It's me! (The book suddenly falls out of his mouth. Larry next uses a gold bar, but the light reflects off the surface and momentarily blinds him.) Larry: Too bright! (Larry next uses a cookie, but he eats it after a few seconds.) Larry: Too delicious. (Larry is still saddened by the loss of his tooth.) Larry: Mmm. Whoever heard of a cucumber without a tooth? (Scene switches to Madame Clueberry driving her car.) Madame Clueberry: Oh, Clueberry, you've done it again! You've found your tea set, your keys, your car. Now, to find that tooth! (Scene switches to Madame Clueberry now scaling up the side of a building, before entering the home of a broccoli couple who are having pie, while she is suspended in the air by a rope, before they notice her. Madame Clueberry then leaves, but comes back down again before taking the pie with her. Madame Clueberry next comes up to Corn Woman and lifts her up before putting her back down and passing her. Madame Clueberry next lifts up Jean-Claude and Phillipe and puts them back down again, before also coming up to Bacon Bill. Madame Clueberry then picks up Bacon Bill and starts shaking him, causing several items to fall off of him, like a sandwich, a saxophone, a hammer, a slice of pizza, a gumball machine, and an electric guitar. Madame Clueberry finishes shaking Bacon Bill before she lifts his hat up, revealing a Cherry Cat that starts chasing after Madame Clueberry. Madame Clueberry then looks directly at the viewers through her magnifying glass.) Madame Clueberry: Oh! I found the tooth! (Scene switches to back with Bob and Larry, while Bob is looking at a clipboard.) Bob: You looked in the stack of socks? Larry: Yeth. Bob: You looked in the couch, under the couch, and on the ceiling above the couch? Larry: Yeth, yeth, yeth. Bob: How about in the third slot on the toaster? (Madame Clueberry enters Bob and Larry's house.) Madame Clueberry: Never mind the toaster! I found it! It's small, it's white, it's square! I give you (pulls out a piece of paper) the missing tooth! (Madame Clueberry sticks the piece of paper in Larry's mouth, which Larry is happy about, but the paper comes loose after a few seconds, which Larry becomes saddened about.) Madame Clueberry: Madame Clueberry's done it again! Now, if you'll excuse me, I always have tea after cracking a case. (Madame Clueberry goes to leave, while Bob and Larry are still saddened. Larry blows the paper out of his mouth as it lands on Bob's face.) Larry: I think it's a piece of paper. Bob: It is a piece of paper. It says "Call Pam", then there's a phone number. I think it's your handwriting. (Madame Clueberry takes the paper, then inspects it with her magnifying glass.) Madame Clueberry: My note! I was supposed to call Pam weeks ago! I gotta make a call! Excuse me! (Madame Clueberry quickly leaves.) Larry: It's never coming back, is it? Even a detective can't find it! We're never having a sardine party, I've lost it all! Bob: Larry, don't talk like that! Larry: I can't help it! I have no toof! Bob: I mean saying you've lost it all. Larry: I can't even play theckers! I can't gargle roof beer! I can't ride my bike on the feiling! Bob: I'm pretty sure you can do all those things without teeth. Larry: Don't you see? I got nothing, Bob! Bob: You haven't lost it all, Larry. It just feels like that sometimes. (Bob then exits the house and approaches Madame Clueberry, who is making her call.) Bob: Come on, Madame! Let's retrace Larry's steps! Find that tooth, and throw that sardine party! (Bob and Madame Clueberry are on the trail, just as Laura approaches Bob.) Laura: Hey, Bob. What are you two up to? Bob: We're retracing every step Larry took the past day, to find clues about his lost tooth. Laura: Can I help? Bob: Of course! He was here finding animal shapes in the clouds! But I'm not seeing anything. (Laura then looks up at the sky.) Laura: There! I see a frog! (Camera zooms in on the frog cloud, as the sound of a frog croaking is heard.) Bob: I meant tooth-wise. Let's see, up next is Petunia's greenhouse. (Bob and Laura leave while Madame Clueberry stays behind.) Madame Clueberry: I see no sky frog! Is this a trick? (Madame Clueberry also leaves as well. Scene switches to Petunia's house, where Madame Clueberry is searching for clues, while Bob, Laura, and Petunia watch. Madame Clueberry hops off-screen, before crashing and clattering sounds are heard.) Bob: Just let Madame Clueberry work. She's a certified detective. (Madame Clueberry is next looking in the mouth of the Sawtooth flytrap. The flytrap then eats Madame Clueberry, but after a few seconds, it spits her back out, along with Madame Clueberry's purse.) Madame Clueberry: Ah-ha! I found it! My purse! Ah, it was in this plant the whole time! Bob: (sighs) A detective who finds thing she lost all over town. Petunia: Larry is a dear friend so, let's go find his tooth together! (Scene switches to Pa Grape's store, where Bob, Laura, and Petunia are looking under various items in the store, before Pa comes up to Bob.) Pa: No tooth here. But I'll close up the shop and join ya. Larry's a friend I'd do anything for! Mr. Lunt: Me too! That Larry is a swell guy! Ichabeezer: I owe Larry a favor. Plus, Rooney here is trained in tooth retrieval! I lose mine all the time. Bob: I'd say we're gathering quite a tooth posse! Let's go, friends of Larry! March! (Bob, Laura, Petunia, Madame Clueberry, Pa, Mr. Lunt, and Ichabeezer leave the store to look for Larry's tooth. Scene switches to back home, where Larry is sadly looking at a picture of himself from when he used to have his tooth. Larry then picks up his toothbrush and uses it to brush the tooth in the picture.) Larry: It's just not the same. (Larry puts the picture and the toothbrush down before he falls facedown on the couch and starts crying, before the door then knocks.) Larry: What's that? (Larry answers the door to find Bob at the door.) Larry: (gasps) Bob? Did you bring back my toof? Bob: No, but there sure is a lot of love for you out here. (Larry is surprised when he sees Madame Clueberry, Laura, Petunia, Pa, Mr. Lunt, Ichabeezer, Mayor Archibald, Jimmy, and Jerry standing outside, just as music starts to play.) All: (singing) There's lots of things That you can lose Like a pen or pencil Or like your toof Two socks in a dryer And one goes poof! But you can't lose the love of God You can lose your glasses You can lose your keys Too excited to sleep You've lost some Z's Lost your place in a book But we truly believe We can't lose the love of God Bob: The day is almost over and we still haven't found the tooth. Larry: It's okay. It felt like I lost everything, but you got me thinking. (singing) Faithful He's faithful He loves me faithfully Here's good news I'll never lose God's awesome love for me Ichabeezer: What's he sayin'? Bob: I think Larry's trying to say... All: (singing) Your invisible shoes May lose their shine You can lose a toy Or your place in line You may lose a race Or lose track of time But you can't lose the love of God! (The song ends. Scene switches to back at Bob and Larry's house at night. Inside, Bob and Larry are both reading together.) Larry: (yawns) Goodnight, Bob. Thanks for being such a faithful fwiend. Bob: I'm really sorry we haven't found that tooth yet. Larry: Sure I miss it, but, you guys helped me believe that I can be okay without out. (Larry leaves to go to bed, while Bob resumes reading. Scene switches to the next morning, where Larry is asleep in bed, before he falls out of bed again. Larry pops up again, this time with his tooth visible once again.) Larry: Hello, new day! Hello, love of God that can't be lost! Huh? (Larry looks in the mirror, surprised to see that his tooth has come back. Larry touches his tooth with his tongue a few times.) Larry: It's... It's... It's back! (Larry tumbles down the stairs and lands in front of Bob.) Bob: (gasps) It's back! (Bob and Larry both do a happy dance, before Larry pulls out a mirror.) Larry: My tooth! I missed you so much! Give me a kiss! (Larry starts kissing the mirror, but while doing so, he bumps his nose, which causes his tooth to disappear again.) Larry: Wait, it's gone again! (Larry hits his nose with the mirror, causing his tooth to reappear again.) Bob: That is really odd. (Larry repeatedly hits his nose with the mirror, causing his tooth to disappear and reappear repeatedly.) Bob: Larry, your tooth's retractable! Pushing your nose makes it go in and out! Larry: Wow! My tooth is back! So, you know what this means? Sardine celebration! (Larry pulls out some sardines and eats them, as the screen irises out on him, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts